Surprises When You Least Expect Them
by MyLifeIsEdwardCullen
Summary: Set before the fifth book. Annabeth pays Percy a visit and she tells him her feelings. What will unfold? JUICY LEMON. M


**Set just before the fifth book. Percy's POV.**

I lay on my bed, in my Mom's apartment, wide awake. I tried everything I could possible to do to fall asleep, but I was not blessed with it. I absent-mindedly brought riptide out of my pocket and toyed with it. Clicking the pen and turning it into a sword and turning it back into a pen again.

Heck, I even threw it out of the window about a million times just out of boredom. My Mom was out with her boyfriend, Paul Blofis (who me and Poseidon, my dad, like to call _Blowfish _behind his back), so it was just me in the house alone.

This year had been a hectic one and I was afraid of what would come in the summer. With Kronos rising and all. A little part of me was worried what would happen if Luke turned good. Would him and Annabeth...

I refused to even think about it, I had strong, confused feelings about Annabeth. I still didn't know what that parting kiss meant in St Helens. I had to admit, I was very jealous of Luke, the way Annabeth defended him, despite how evil he is. A small part of me still gloated about how Annabeth acted last summer around Rachel. Paul told me that it was jealousy. But I didn't believe it, Annabeth loved Luke, she told me herself.

_Wow, _I sighed at how much I thought about Annabeth or Wise Girl as I like to call her. I reached across to my bedside table where my necklace was placed, with three beads on it. One for each summer. I was playing with them when the object of my affection materialized right next to my bed.

"Whoa!" I shot up. "Annabeth!"

"Seaweed Brain!" she said rushing forward and engulfing me in a hug. "I missed you." Well that came as a surprise, she never liked to admit her feelings, ever.

"I missed you too Annabeth. How come you're here? Did something happen?" I said panicking suddenly.

"No, no," she said sitting down on my bed. "Nothing's happened...yet anyway."

"So why are you here?" I immediately regretted the words as they left my mouth. I didn't mean for it sound like I wasn't pleased to see her. I was, more than I even realized.

"I came to see you, I can leave if you want," she said lying down on my bed and closing her eyes.

"No!" I hastily assured her. "That's not what I meant! I'm really happy to see you!" I said walking around the bed and lying down next to her. In normal circumstances I would have been really embarrassed and awkward to be lying next to Annabeth Chase on a single bed, but there was something about this moment that just felt right. I swear upon River Styx that this girl will be the death of me.

"When did you get here?" I asked as she opened her eyes and leaned up on her elbow, her face dangerously close to mine. I suddenly became aware of how hot the room was and how close we were. Our bodies touching so intimately.

"Oh about half an hour ago," she said nonchalantly.

"What?" I had assumed Annabeth climbed through the fire escape and I hadn't noticed, not that she had been watching me for half an hour! "Annabeth!"

"What?" she said innocently and I caught sight of her Yankees cap on the floor.

"That's a bit stalker-ish Wise Girl," I said teasing her.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain! But it was quite fun to watch you play with your pen," she winked at me and I blushed, embarrassed that she had caught me playing with Riptide.

Annabeth and I talked about everything and nothing on my bed. Our past, our future plans if we ever survive the war between the God and the Titans. None of them ever got hurt it was us, half-bloods, satyrs, Cyclopes, mortals and many other creatures that paid the price.

"Percy?"

"Hmm?"

"I realized something."

"What?" I said popping a piece of blue cookie in my mouth, courtesy of my mom and her obsession with blue food.

"I don't love Luke." I choked on my blue cookie.

"What?"

"Yeah," she said running her fingertip up and down my arm causing me to have inappropriate thoughts about her. "See there's this other guy." My stomach dropped. I knew it was too good to be true.

"When we first met," she continued her ministration on my arm while not meeting my eyes as she spoke. My skin was burning where she had touched it, and i wanted more. "I hated him. I thought he was such a _re pousti,_" which I understood meant _faggot. Thanks Annabeth, _I thought bitterly. "But we became really good friends and went on loads of quests together. See I was really jealous when he was with this other girl, Rachel and also when I realized he was with Calypso. I think I really really like this guy. I thought I loved Luke, but I was wrong. All those strong feelings are towards this guy and I hope he returns them," she said her face inching closer to me with every word. I was completely stunned as she spoke.

"I think," I whispered, my lips a centimeter away from hers, my breath fanning across her face. "That he likes you too."

With that I pressed my lips to hers. It was short and sweet but it ignited a sudden need in both of us. Annabeth braided her through my jet black hair and pulled my face back to hers, her face above mine. One of my hands was knotted in her blonde hair while the other one was roaming her body, groping her.

"Mmm, Percy" she moaned kissing me fiercely. She climbed on top of me fully, bending her legs at the knees and lifting her perfect ass up which I quickly grabbed. I sucked her bottom lip causing her to emit a sexy moan. I licked her sugarcoated lips teasing her, and she granted me entrance. I slipped my tongue inside her mouth, exploring. Both our tongues battled for dominance, being as stubborn as we were, neither one of us would give up. That just made it all the more fun.

I rolled us over so I was on top as we broke apart to catch our breath. We were both breathing heavily, our chests heaving. I traced my nose up and down her slender neck. I kissed the sweet spot behind her ear making her moan. I nipped and sucked at her neck while she ran her hands all over my body. Her body arced to my touch and I loved that I had that effect on her.

The passion kept building in us and just kissing wasn't enough, we both wanted more.

"Percy," Annabeth said breathing heavily and sitting up, pulling me up with her. "I want you."

"Are you sure?" I knew the question was unnecessary because I could see the lust in her eyes, which probably mirrored my own. Her stormy grey eyes were staring at me, a combination of love, lust and need.

"Hell yeah," she said pouncing on me again, binding her hands in my hair and pushing my down on my bed, straddling me, so my head was at the foot of the bed. Annabeth liked to be in control, and it was damn sexy.

"Ugh Annabeth," I groaned as she grinded on me while attacking my lips with hers. She continued up my jaw, placing wet kisses there and biting my neck.

Suddenly she sat up, resting her hands flat on my chest, smirking at me cheekily. She started slowly unbuttoning my shirt, bending over me so I could get a perfect view of her cleavage, hanging out of her tiny t-shirt. Now that I realized it, Annabeth wasn't wearing her usual orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, jeans and messy hair, she had a skimpy t-shirt on, tight jeans and her hair was neat and straight.

"Planned to seduce me, Wise Girl?"

"Oh yes, Seaweed Brain," she said winking at me and batting her eyelashes at me. She was half-way through unbuttoning my shirt, painfully and slowly I might add, that I couldn't take it anymore. I growled and grabbed her neck, pulling her face back to mine, kissing her vigorously. She responded for a second before breaking the kiss and looking at me through her eyelashes.

"Patience, Perseus," she whispered in my ear. I felt so helpless but secretly I loved every second of it. Then she returned to slowly unbuttoning my shirt. Finally, when it was, she devoured my chest with her eyes.

"Tsk, tsk," she said running her finger down my chest. "I should have realized my feelings for you years ago." I absolutely loved Annabeth on top of me, in control but I had to show some power.

"Hmm," I said, sitting up and putting my legs on either side of her body. "What have I been missing?" I winked suggestively and pulled her t-shirt over head. My breath caught in my throat. She has utterly beautiful, I mean Annabeth had always been cute but now she was absolutely breath-taking.

"Wow," I breathed. "Aphrodite's got nothing on you Annabeth," I whispered and she blushed.

"Oh you ain't seen nothing yet," she said, winking at me. I wondered where all this confidence came from, usually Annabeth was a very submissive person. But in bed, she was so confident and it was sexy as hell and it turned me on beyond oblivion. Just the thought of Annabeth topless on my bed made me go hard, let alone her actually being there, in front of me. As soon as I saw her magnificent chest, Usher's song 'OMG' started playing in head. _H__oney got a booty like pow, pow, pow. Honey got some boobies like wow, oh wow. _I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop laughing at my strange mind because if I did, Annabeth would probably take it the wrong way. I composed myself, making sure nothing had showed on my face.

"Oh really?" I said, matching her tone as she started reaching behind her back to undo her black bra and I swear my eyes literally popped out. If I thought she was beautiful before, oh she was utterly magnificent now. She blushed a little when I was gawking at her breasts but I gave her a sly smile as I leaned towards her and slowly pushed her down on the bed and pinned her arms above her head there.

"Hmm," I said burying my face in her neck. "What _have _I been missing," I hummed into her neck, making her squirm under my touch. I then moved up to her lips and devoured them slowly and passionately. The Gods knew when I would ever get to do this again, so I made the most of it but I didn't think about that. This wasn't about our past or future. This was about the present, right now, right in this moment; it was me and Annabeth in our little bubble of intimacy.

I slowly licked down her chest, down the valley of her breasts, teasing her.

"Hmm Percy," she said gripping my hair. I slowly licked around her rose bud, and then I grabbed her nipple in between and my teeth and bit down causing her to moan involuntarily.

"Oh Percy," she groaned as sucking on one of her mounds while groping the other with my hand then switching. When I had finished my ministrations on her breasts, I licked down her stomach, dipping my tongue in her belly button. I hastily undid the button on her jeans and, with her help, slid them down her legs and out of sight, revealing her black skimpy panties. Who knew _Annabeth _could be such a sexy devil?

I sat up and ran my finger up and down her smooth, silky legs, playing with her. I licked on the inside of her leg from her foot to her thighs, achingly close to where she wanted me to be, judging by her numerous groans and requests, not to mention her not-so-subtle attempts to guide me there. I licked around the waistband of her pants and then gave into her and removed her panties with my teeth.

"Hmm," I murmured into her lips, sending vibrations through her. "You're so wet for me Annabeth."

"Percy, please," she gasped. "Don't tease me please. I swear I'm going to combust spontaneously."

"We can't have that now can we?" I said throwing her legs over my shoulders and diving in to her wet slick pussy.

I ran my nose up her slit, inhaling her delicious scent. I poked my tongue out experimentally and ran it up her slit and _man, _she was sweeter than nectar, the food of the Gods. I circled her clit, while bringing my finger up and pumping it in and out of her tight hole. I pressed my tongue flat on her clit, while adding another finger, preparing her for me. I continued pumping in and out of her, while my teeth clamped down on her clit, driving her crazy. I could tell she was really close by the way she gripped my hair so tight, almost ripping it out. I took out my fingers from inside her and put them in my mouth, making sure she could see.

I then went down again, and then inserted my tongue into her tight hole which rubbing her clit with my thumb. I flicked my tongue in and out, making sure I got her g-spot each time. I pinched her clit and that sent her toppling over the edge and she came and I could tell, by the look on her face that I hadn't gone wrong.

"Oh Percy!" she cried while she rode out her orgasm. "Holy Fuck!" As she came I licked up all her delicious nectar. Who needed the food of the Gods when you had _this_?

"Wow," she breathed as I climbed back up her body worthy of a Goddess. "That was…wow." I didn't let her talk much though since I kissed her again, slipping my tongue inside her mouth, letting her taste her own juices.

"Now, you, mister have got too many clothes on," she hummed in my mouth and detangled herself from me, sitting us both up. She easily threw off my flannel pyjama pants and rid me of my boxers at the speed of light.

"Oh holy Zeus!" she said looking my member. "Wow Percy."

I didn't have time to respond to her because she immediately dived down and started licking my shaft and rendered me speechless.

"Annabeth!" now it was my turn to moan and groan. She continued licking me and then started to suck me causing me to nearly reach my peak but she pulled away before I could.

"You hard enough for me Sea Boy?" she said licking her lips.

"You bet," I said grabbing her and lacing our lips together. I stroked her hair while I kissed her softly because I knew that what were going to do would hurt her a lot. Just seeing her hurt causes me enough pain. It would be unbearable for me to see her suffer, helpless.

I gently lowered her onto the bed again, all the while kissing her. I grabbed her hair while kissing her, sucking her bottom lip, she was doing the same to my top lip. I was about to get inside her when I realized something.

"Shit," I said.

"What?"

"I don't have condoms Annabeth," I said feeling a little panicky since I knew we both didn't want to stop.

"Don't worry," she smirked and brought a white pill out of thin air and swallowed it. "Contraception of the gods," she grinned at me. "Gift from my Mom." I remembered the threat that Athena had delivered to me in Olympus to stay away from her daughter. Well that was kind of iffy now.

"You _are _the daughter of the Goddess of Wisdom," I admitted to her impeccable planning. She simply smirked at me resumed kissing me with urgency. I could feel the passion building inside us both. I guess our ADHD was very beneficial here since neither one of us liked to stay still for very long.

I positioned my dick at her entrance and rubbed it lightly with my head, teasing her.

"Percy!" she warned, whimpering.

"What?" I whispered huskily in her ear even though I knew, and wanted, what she wanted. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you!"

"Tsk, tsk," I said. "Too vague, I don't know what you Annabeth. What do you want? Say it," I continued torturing her.

"I want you inside of me!" she gave in. "Fuck me!"

"Gladly," I grinned slyly then I focused on what was important. I lined myself up with her entrance and waited.

"Ready?" I whispered to her and I knew she was just as nervous about this as I was.

"Yeah," her eyes were scrunched up, prepared for the pain and she pursed her lips as she spoke.

I slowly slid inside her and paused momentarily at her barrier, glanced at her questioningly and she nodded. I bit her shoulder to distract her from the pain as I pushed through her barrier. I stayed motionless inside as she adjusted to my size, I looked at her beautiful face to see silent tears streaming down. I leaned down and kissed them away. After a while she whispered to me, "Go."

"Are you sure?" I asked her and I could tell she was completely overcome by lust by the look on her face as she nodded vigorously. The started moving inside her, I pulled back and bit and slammed back in, I kept things steady but passion was building in both us to a point where it was unbearable. We _needed _our release.

"Faster! Percy! Ugh! Harder!" Annabeth screamed pulling at the roots of my hair. I locked my lips with her as I pulled out completely and slammed back in with as much force as I could muster and I swear the bed rocked. Our bodies were intertwined with a furious mix of screams, groans and moans.

I knew we were both close so I flipped over and position Annabeth on top of me so she was riding me. I grabbed her hips and guided her up and down my cock.

"Oh Percy!" she screamed while raking her nails down my chest. I grabbed her tits as she bounced up and down on top of me and massaged them. I was about to come but I didn't want to come first so reached out and mashed my thumb against her clit making her come vigorously.

"Oh YOU CHEATER!" she yelled as she came onto my cock. I continued moving inside her as she came and the feeling of her convulsing around my dick was the best feeling I ever had.

"Ugh! Annabeth I'm coming!" I yelled as I came squirted my juices inside her. Suddenly I felt like all my energy had been sucked out of me and I was completely spent. I totally wanted to have Round 2 with Annabeth but I could tell neither of us had enough stamina. I lifted her from on top of me and lay her down gently on the bed, pulling the duvet over us.

Annabeth laid her head on my chest and draped one arm around my torso. "Well that was absolutely-"

"Fucking awesome." I finished for her.

"Hmm it was," she said snuggling her head into my neck. "I swear the Earth rocked Percy."

It took me a second to work out her pun; I _am _the son of the God of Earthquakes.

"I can tell you," I said and she looked up at me, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "That my ability to cause earthquakes had nothing to do with it." I winked at her.

"Hmm, I love you Seaweed Brain," she murmured before dropping her head back onto my chest and not long after, I heard her breathing settle, indicating she had fallen asleep. I was still stunned by what she said.

"I-I love you too," I stammered a little too late. I didn't know when I fell asleep; thinking of Annabeth but the dreams weren't horrible like they always were. They were full of all the happy memories Annabeth and I had shared.

I was woken by my mom coming into room saying, "Percy, dear, time to get up-whoa." I hastily covered Annabeth and I, panicking and causing her to wake up.

"What Per-" she started to sit up and rub her eyes when she caught sight of my mom frozen at the door. "Shit," she whispered while my mom disappeared from the doorway, probably shocked to death.

"Maybe we should have locked the door…" I thought aloud.

"Ya think?!"

_So much for being the daughter of the Goddess of Wisdom._

_

* * *

_**First Percy Jackson story. Tell me what you think :)!**

**Like Twilight? Like Lemons? Check out my other lemon!**

**Review!**

**xxx**


End file.
